Drabbles of a Homosexual Teenager
by The National Insecurity
Summary: All one shots will be from Noah's viewpoint.  A continuous stream of drabbles of the friendship and relationship between him and Cody Anderson.  You choose the prompts!  Details in first chapter.
1. Mission

**I so far have the first three chapters drafted for my new story, but am suffering from extreme writer's block. This is where you reviewers come in. I noticed someone do this a bit ago and I was wondering if you could post a word within a review for me to base a short one shot off of. It'd be anywhere from one hundred word to five hundred. Just a real quick prompt. If it truly inspires me maybe a bit more than that. So please get typing with a few words. I don't care if it is a toy, a snack, a religious icon, you name it. 'Kay? These little shots WILL be Noah and Cody pairing though. If you ask nicely I may make a separate story tab for another pairing to do something along these lines.**


	2. Popsicle

**This is for Anon my first reviewer. Their word basically called for something pervy… but I rated this T so here is goes.**

**Oh and I do not own Total Drama Island. Just my laptop which this file is saved.**

_**Popsicle - -**_

Picnics. You know those ridiculous types of get-togethers where everyone insisted on sitting on the ground where ants were left to run freely about in your applesauce cup or all over your legs. The later would result in that tickling sensation that no matter how many times you swatted at your leg, it still managed to magically transport back up your pair of short's leg. It would needle and wedge its way through leg hair and you'd eventually lose sight and interest of it all together.

Unfortunately for me the ants raiding my tuna sandwich seemed to be the most fascinating thing momentarily. The Total Drama crew had united under Courtney's instruction for this little reunion. It happened every so many weeks and usually it was either Geoff or Courtney that got these things together. While Geoff just looked for an excuse to party, Miss CIT craved the satisfaction of being in complete control. That much was certain. Point that out to her an you'd get the standard response of how she was fit for the role because back in training they showed the proper techniques to keeping campers occupied and therefore it reflected her superior leadership capabilities.

You learned after awhile to just keep your mouth shut.

Speak of the devil though. Grasping a bright yellow box in hand she waved a mocha skinned hand that was nearly identical to mine in shade, "Popsicles!"

It was dangling a steak over a lion's cage. Okay over used phrase, but you should have seen it. Nearly every guy that had been previously occupied with the game of Frisbee's head shot up and nearly drooled at the box with an animal gleam in their eyes. Tyler had been so caught up with the cardboard container to duck in time as the red disk collided with the side of his head.

Jumping to her boy friend's rescue the bandana clothed Barbie doll was quick to jump over top of him. Still calling his name she clutched his head to her chest. It was no wonder he wasn't responding.

I mean, very few of the guys here would be arguing either in that scenario.

There wasn't much time to dwell on the barbarian-like and grungy habits of the male sex that were surrounding me. A flash of orange was already hitting my cheek from the side.

Dark chocolate colored orbs flashed up in a glare to meet a surprised turquoise surrounded by a suddenly flushed complexion. Jaw agape the mousy haired youth rushed over and knelt in front of me. Cody. A hand shot up to the spot the packaging had hit moments ago as if he had hit me with something toxic or much more deadly than a frozen juice treat.

"Oh my gosh Noah, are you okay?"

"Your aim sucks."

Short sweet and decisive. That's how I am thank you. Cody's face instantly distorted from a concerned look to one of mock annoyance, "Good to see you are fine."

His hand fell back to his side as he scooted a few feet away from me, but still faced me head on. My cheek felt empty at the removal of his touch, but I pushed the thought aside as I began to open up my orange Popsicle. Noticing the color I cocked my head to the side curious, "How'd you know this was my favorite?"

"You mentioned it during Mario Kart at the Plaza, remember?"

Slightly shocked it must have taken a considerable while for me to finally blink. Sure, I had mentioned it once, but that had been it. Being the youngest meant I wasn't used to having every single detail about me down to my favorite flavors memorized or even remembered.

Cody caught me staring and stopped mid lick of his cherry red Popsicle. The juice had started to coat his lips already and left his normally lighter toned lips a vibrant red. Eyes gleaming he chuckled, "What?" Eyeing his Popsicle he slowly licked the side of the Popsicle and licked his top lip afterwards. Continuing in his best attempt to act sexy, or so I presumed, he added, "See something you like?"

Despite reflex to say 'no' on instinct a small part of my brain also skidded to a halt for a near millisecond. Not appearing fazed in the least I smirked and rolled my eyes a little more dramatically than needed, "Dork."

He later did the same thing to Gwen.

**DONE! That was painful trying to come up with something PG. Blech. Dang you Anon.**


	3. Videogames

The next one was hard to decide. 'The Voices Talk To Me' gave me a bunch of words to chose from, and well, me being as indecisive as I am could not choose only one word. So I will do all of them in separate chapters. I want to thank her for her words of encouragement and patience on getting this out. My goal is update at least one chapter per day. So keep the reviews coming guys!

**Videogames - -**

There are some things that are just a given. For example Tech Geeks do not take losing videogames very lightly. Of course, neither did this little shut in. Growing up he had made a point to avoid his siblings when anything involving labor arose. So football or baseball was out. Instead he would turn to books, or when he felt like giving his imagination a break, videogames. His family's Game Cube had been one of the earliest gifts he could remember receiving from Christmas. His brother Nathaniel and he would place bets on Mario Smash Brothers Melee from early on. Weeks and weeks of allowance money would be lost within a single afternoon. That is of course if you were not Noah.

When hearing about this little tradition in the D'Souza household Cody had been more than exuberant to challenge Noah. His reasoning had been that he was a little short on money currently and loved a challenge. Noah somehow managed to look cockier than ever and agreed with next to no delay in his voice. His ever present smirk remained prominent on his features all the while.

The smirk was well earned. Nearly three minutes in Noah had successfully managed to fling Link off of the Pokémon stadium platform using Princess Peach. Just as a flash of screen hit the screen sand slowly sank below due to gravity Cody had managed to grow rigid. Eyebrows furrowed he smacked the controller back down on the paisley printed hotel bedroom sheets while refusing to meet his opponent's eyes.

Clicking his tongue he suggested with a slight undertone of amusement, "You know if you _want_ I could give a go at Nes-"

He was stopped by a pointed glare in his direction. He held up his bronzed hands up defensively in front of him at eye level.

Suddenly grabbing the black game controller in hand again Cody looked up at the brunette steadily, "This time we will play for all or nothing. Winner takes all." His turquoise eyes darted down to the stack ranging from fifty to seventy dollars on the floor at the foot of the bed beneath them.

They had been playing one dollar per game.

Noah knew that unless Cody somehow managed to triple his skills in the next forty seconds and was just playing his way through the first games, which trust him, he could see right through the boy. He was far too innocent to have come up with something that devious to get any money out of Noah. At this point all the money on the floor was Cody's anyway.

Tauntingly he pulled out a rumpled twenty dollar bill from his back pocket and let it flutter down to the pile bellow. Shrugging he turned his eyes back to the screen where Princess Peach was still twirling obnoxiously, "As you wish, Codester."

Selecting Ice Climbers, possibly the worst character set if you ask him, he figured it would at least give the smaller boy some shot. The thing about the duo was that they were nearly impossible to control if separated. Well, and their hammer attack didn't exactly do much in your favor in general.

Player two selected Mr. Game before then selecting the pirate ship stage. Noah should have guessed. Of course Cody would have picked up enough on his characters' weakness of staying together when jumping. The kid at least was that observant. Noah wouldn't give him too much credit though. He had managed to waste away over fifty dollars of straight up cash repeatedly. Most people had sense to withdraw after the first five rounds against the dark-haired teenager.

Why? Because twenty seconds into the match the Ice Climbers had thrown an ice block at Mr. Game and sent him cascading off the edge of the screen. Of course he had not been able to get his blue guy to evade the Pokéball in time that Mr. Game had thrown. The black stick figure had unleashed the wrath of a lightning Pokémon that sent his character straight up in the air. It soon was a small flash in the sky before it reappeared and reunited with Mr. Game who was similarly standing on one of the hovering blue platforms.

Noah was hardly fazed though. Grabbing a light saber that had fallen onto a load of blocks that rose and fell at random he made a break for the magic carpets with Mr. Game trailing close behind. A misstep later and both of them missed the pirate ship. Both tried double jumping, but the joy of a moving screen is that within three seconds the stage has completely left you behind scrambling for a deck no longer visible on screen.

Last life. It was the closest call so far, but Noah had grabbed hold of a discarded laser gun and chuckled under his breath. He leaned forward in the bed and eyed the screen with a sadistic glow. Well that is until the sheets shifted under him and suddenly he felt something wet at his cheek. Curious he turned to see something pink and wet jutting out between parted lips where his cheek had just been. Repulsed by the cow-like kiss he had just fallen victim to and slightly taken off guard he leapt backwards and fell on his back on the floor. Arms flailed at the covers and sheets, but just managed to be pulled down with him rather than catch him. Sitting up from his mangled heap on the floor he looked up at a grinning mousy haired boy. Shifting his eyes to the screen where a blue 'Player 2 Wins!' flashed across the screen Noah's dark chocolate eyes fell.

Scowling as the other boy gathered up his prize money he shook the dust off his pants and straightened his sweater vest with sweet care and precision. Huffing he folded his arms over his chest and mumbled under his breath something about a cheating.

Cody, who either missed the comment or chose to ignore it, stuffed the money in his pockets and waltzed over to the door. Noticing Noah not following he gestured at the door and beamed, "Come on Sour Puss." Heading out the door he clicked his tongue and shot a gun pose at the other boy with a playful wink, "Smoothies on me."

Normally he'd remark how everything at the hotel was free anyway, but opening his mouth would guarantee bringing up Cody's cheap techniques and how they irked him so. Or at least how they should have.

So silently he complied and shuffled behind the overly zealous boy.


	4. Fanfiction

**This is another word courtesy of The Voices Talk To Me. I am going to try and do every word suggested considering I am only getting one or two reviews per chapter. Then at least I will be getting a reasonable amount of practice in here.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I am not nearly witty enough or have the skills required for owning a show like TDI. I don't even come close enough to being creative enough for such a job.**

Some things are better left unsaid. Sierra had yet to learn that concept.

As we all sat on the bus chasing the Dirtbags' bus it was a constant stream of chatter from that purple haired fan girl sitting four seats ahead of us. When boarding DJ's 'Mama''s bus I hadn't exactly anticipated _this much talking_.

The girl didn't need to be spewing out such things like dental records. Oh, speaking of which did you know that Justin had had head gear back in the four grade. Now_ that_ was something that I didn't mind having shared. I'd have to get a hold of that picture later.

Anti-me's face was priceless.

Knowing Harold's preference in his underwear's scent though was something I could live without.

Then it was my turn. She turned on me with eyes as wide as saucers. Jumping up and down in her seat she made a small fan-girl squeal as she spotted Cody next to me. The action caused Courtney to swerve slightly and yell something back about keeping all noise below ten thousand decibels, please. Ha, as if.

Slightly quieter this time Sierra, "Oh my gosh! Cody and Noah! My sister Julia has a fansite dedicated to 'NoCo', but I always paired Codibear up with me since he is obviously so not into the whole yaoi thing." The words were all smashed together to the point where the sentences all seemed crammed together in unison.

Curious as to what half of her sentence meant Cody raised a pointer finger timidly up towards the bus ceiling, "Er, what's 'NoCo'?"

As if suspecting this question Sierra pulled up a link on her laptop grinning. She was still garrulously rambling on in her annoying chat speak as a link on loaded.

Never had Noah blushed so hard.

He didn't look Cody in the eye for the rest of the bus ride.

**What fanfiction did Sierra show them? Hm, a rated M one about Cody cross-dressing and them doing some less than flattering things to each other or something. Use your imagination. Just about any M rated NoCo on here will do :3**


	5. Candy

**I'll Cover Angel and Collins**** will get her smut and well, I might do a more hardcore one, maybe. Just this one I had an inspiration that was still 'G'ish. I couldn't the urge to type this one up real quick before finishing the other one up about pool.**

**Candy - -**

The mousy haired boy took a delicate hand to gently peel off the thin strip of scotch tape that was holding the note card in place against the locker. With great care he flipped over the card where once again elegantly written cursive was etched in black ink across the lined portion of the card. Not a single space was bigger than the other and no 'i's were left undotted or 't's uncrossed.

Etched across the surface were the words,

'_A relationship is like a rose, _

_How long it lasts, no one knows;_

_Love can erase an awful past,_

_Love can be yours, you'll see at last;_

_To feel that love, it makes you sigh,_

_To have it leave, you'd rather die;_

_You hope you've found that special rose,_

_'Cause you love and care for the one you chose.'_

Woven through two holes in the little white card was the lollipop's stick leading up to a cherry flavored rose pop. There were no sparkles, chocolate insides, or any excess of decorations. It was simple, yet thoughtful in the way where you knew the giver had gone out of their way to find this. Each card he had gotten for the past two weeks from his secret admirer had radiated that same thing.

And as the smiling boy slipped the card into his track sweatshirt's pocket six lockers down a certain bookworm could be spotted with a small smile gracing his lips.


	6. Gossip

**It's quick with absolutely no detail. Sorry. Okay, and also from now on I will only be accepting one word per review. If you give me more than two words I will disqualify your post. I have been frantic and busy on my end and want to do all of these words… And it is a tad difficult when I am getting more than two words that are absolutely incredible per post.**

_**Gossip - -**_

It was an inevitable thing when running the course of high school. Every student partook in it in some form. How else do you think rumors spread so quickly? It was a marvelous tool really. Within minutes a whole congregation of people would be informed of one single topic. Sometimes this was a good thing, others not so much.

Just the other day it had taken a matter of two minutes to spread around the news of a recent suspension. Possibly expulsion. Newman had been, er, jacking off during class again. Only two days after his return from the last episode.

It was thanks to these little tidbits that I did not quite care for the rumor mill and what it was churning out today. Something that vulgar was something I could do without. I heard enough of that sort of thing courtesy of the physical education teacher deeming it fit for my partner to be Duncan thanks to our last names being in alphabetical order.

The whole period Noah got to be a firsthand witness to the boy's gruesomely perverted mind. He had never realized anyone could act that horny in public. The whole time he had been licking his lips and wiggling his eyebrow at a certain button-nosed cousin of mine. The whole incident was infuriating. What she saw in the mongrel beats me. And I am the one with an IQ of 168 over here. Second only to Izzy in this place.

_ Speaking of psychotic red heads, you'll never guess who was skating down the hall with two purple book socks over her shoes. Waving him down Noah raised an eyebrow as he opened his locker, "Cleaning the floors, I see."_

_ Emerald eyes brightened, "E-scope knew Noah would get it!" Grinning she shook her head frantically which only resulted in several curls falling before her face in a 'Cousin It' style._

_ Shaking his head he resumed pulling out his afternoon binder from his locker which containing his Latin class information. Next he slid out his AP English binder. As she started to rant on he'd join in with the occasion 'that's nice' and a curt nod of his head. Just enough to keep her satisfied and continue the conversation. Not that it took much anyway. She could have honestly withheld both ends of the conversation with no problem whatsoever. How did Owen ever get a word in anyway?_

_ One name caught his attention though. Izzy didn't seem to notice, or else she would have most certainly commented on the fact, as his ears perked._

_ Cody._

_ Crutches._

_ Despite his initial concern he turned on her with an indifferent expression perfectly masking his initial surprise, "And this concerns me how?"_

_ The exuberant girl wagged a finger back and forth, "Because you kissed!" _

_ "Izzy!"_

_ Immediately his hands clamped over the girl's mouth, but it was too late. There was already a new topic surging through the halls._


	7. Books

_**Books - -**_

Personally Cody didn't make the time to read them, but he did love them.

They rendered Noah immobile and offered the perfect opportunity for him to snuggle up close to his favorite bookworm. The taller boy was never one for snuggling so Cody used every moment possible to do this. You took advantage of the cards you were dealt with. And the best part was hardly anything broke the boy's focus. So it would be hours of comfortable silence floating between the two of them.

He stressed _hardly _anything though. Occasionally Cody did break through that shell. The result was a very peeved mocha skinned male slamming a book to frown down at the smaller mousy haired teenager. Each time was for a different reason. But they usually ended just the same.

Today Cody had his chin propped on Noah's chest as he looked up innocently under the worn copy of the play _As You Like It_. Turquoise eyes shone brightly as he traced his name onto the sweater clothed vest of the boy underneath his stomach. His legs were wound underneath the boy's dark brown khaki pants and pressed against the woolen comforter that had been neatly tossed over his bed just before his boyfriend arrived.

Okay, so it had been in a frantic rush to clean the place, but whatever.

Minutes passed of this before Cody started to click the beginning of Matchbox Romance's song Monsters on his tongue. It then transformed into a gentle hum of a song they were performing in band: Moonlight Sonata.

Cody's eyes gleamed as he decided to let events take their own twist. Moving so all of his weight was now on his hands, he moved above the other's body. The light haired brunette gently moved the book away out of the other's face. Not giving Noah time to react and reprimand him for taking the book out of his grasp just as Orlando was about to meet Rosalind or something along those lines, he pressed his soft pink lips to the other's already slightly parted one's where his words lay right on the tip of his tongue.

The other boy moaned slightly into the kiss and leaned into the smaller boy's touch. Cody pressed both hands to Noah's cheeks and let out slightly breathless, "Can you put the book down now?"

The witty bookworm that almost always had something to say could only offer a meek nod as he plopped the hardback down on the mahogany nightstand.

The next movements were hasty as the larger male flipped the other boy onto his back with a small smirk evident on his features. They both knew they could not go far this particular afternoon. Both of Cody's parents were directly below them in the living room, but that didn't mean they were limited to hand holding either. The walls were not that thin.

The key was to have careful movements. So everything seemed painstakingly slow and agonizing to Cody as Noah played with a piece of his mousy hair and twisted it between his index finger and thumb. The taller male moved in to place a peck at the corner of his lips. Soon he was working his way down his jaw line and Cody felt a tremor rake through his body. He grasped at the other boy's hair and let out a sharp take of breathe as the other's teeth came in contact with his collar bone. Screw his parents.

**I am planning on writing something rated M and an actual sex scene in a later chapter. I will give a heads up in the beginning of the chapter. I just really want to try something new writing wise. **

**Thanks for reading and hopefully some of you review! It seriously makes my day when I get an update on this through my e-mail. Thank you everyone that has alerted this or favorite this so far.**


End file.
